1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an incinerator for decomposition (pyrolysis) of exhaust gases loaded with organic substances, comprising an elongated, preferably cylindrical combustion chamber, an oil or gas fired burner with a flame-tube axially centrally at one end of the combustion chamber, a flue gas outlet pipe provided at the end of the combustion chamber opposite to the burner for the flue gases produced during incineration, and an inlet conduit connected to the side of the combustion chamber for the exhaust gases to be decomposed, wherein the inlet feed pipe opens or discharges in the combustion chamber in proximity to the burner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of exhaust air cleansing and exhaust gas disposal, incineration is the most universal and secure method for elimination of combustible organic contents. The air loaded with harmful substances is heated to a high temperature in an incinerator so that the organic materials essentially combust to carbon dioxide and water. The necessary high temperatures are achieved by a combustion flame with the help of a burner, while the flue gases resulting from the combustion process are either conveyed to a chimney or a flue gas cleanser or scrubber. In the known incinerators it is considered a disadvantage, that the combustion chamber with the given exhaust gas throughput must be constructed to be relatively long, which results in a large volume construction manner of the combustion oven.